<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother's Day Plans by SarahShalomDavid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146845">Mother's Day Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid'>SarahShalomDavid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary discussion about Mother's Day plans reveals a secret about Andrea that nobody knew, how will it impact of the lives of those around her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Charlton/Serena, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the Friday before Mothering Sunday in the USA and it was coming to the end of the day so Emily and Andrea were finishing off their tasks whilst both Jocelyn and Serena had come into the outer office to gossip with them before they all went out that evening. It was their new normal ever since Miranda had stopped requesting the book on a Friday night as she spent the night with her girls having a movie night at the town house.</p><p>Serena was sat on the edge of Emily's desk whilst Emily sat at the desk, and Jocelyn was leaning against Andrea's desk whilst the woman herself was finishing off her work just like Emily was.</p><p>"What are your plans for Sunday, Joss?" Andrea asked her as she finished up adjusting Miranda's schedule for the following day.</p><p>"Well... it will be my first mother's day but I'm not sure what we're doing." Jocelyn answered before adding, "Mark has something planned but he keeps saying it's a surprise and refuses to tell me what the plan is for the day. He did say to keep the whole day free though. As long as I don't have to cook or clean it will be a great day."</p><p>"That sounds good, you'll have to let us know what the surprise was when you come in on Monday." Andrea said with a smile.</p><p>"You know I will." Jocelyn replied with a grin, "So, do you guys have any plans? I know you aren't mothers but do you have plans with your mothers?"</p><p>"Well, we had mother's day in the UK back in March so I don't have anything planned this weekend." Emily answered.</p><p>"What did you do for the UK version?" Jocelyn asked her.</p><p>"I arranged for her to have Afternoon Tea with my grandmother." Emily said as she put the file away that she had been using.</p><p>"What about you, Serena?" Jocelyn questioned.</p><p>Serena smiled, "I will be skyping with my mother and she will open her gifts when I am on the video call with her."</p><p>"Oooh, what did you send?" Andrea asked as she closed the document that she was editing.</p><p>"I sent her a pamper gift set with the bath products that she likes and a new dress from the boutique she liked the last time she visited New York." Serena replied.</p><p>"What about you, Andrea?" Jocelyn asked her, "Any plans for Mothering Sunday?"</p><p>Andrea paused in what she was doing for a moment, "Erm... no, no plans."</p><p>"Still not getting on with them?" Jocelyn queried.</p><p>The dark-haired woman shook her head, "No, my dad's last visit to New York didn't quite go as planned and we ended up arguing so neither of them have spoken to me since then."</p><p>"Ah, yes... I remember you telling me about the argument." Serena stated before smiling briefly, "If it is any consolation... I think he is an idiot."</p><p>Andrea smiled and nodded, "It helps a little." She admitted, and it was true, having someone agree with her was definitely a plus.</p><p>"What about children? Do you have any plans yet?" Jocelyn asked, "Now that you two are together?" She said as she looked at Serena and Emily.</p><p>"No." Emily stated at the same time that Serena said "Not yet."</p><p>Emily and Jocelyn looked at each other, and Emily said, "One day."</p><p>Jocelyn turned and looked to Andrea, "And you?" She asked with a smile, "Any plans for little Andys in the future?"</p><p>Andrea shook her head, "No, unfortunately..." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Unfortunately, I can't have children. I had an operation when I was eighteen that won't allow me to."</p><p>"Not at all?" Emily asked her in surprise, having not known that before.</p><p>The dark-haired assistant shook her head, "I... erm... I have no womb or ovaries so it isn't possible at all."</p><p>"I am so sorry." Serena said softly, having children was something that she herself very much wanted to do.</p><p>"Oh My God, I'm sorry!" Jocelyn said straight away and turned, leaning over the desk to awkwardly hug the other woman.</p><p>"It's fine, honestly, I came to terms with it years ago and I knew it was going to have to happen a couple of years before it did." Andrea revealed as she pulled back from the hug with Jocelyn, "That's why I arranged to donate my eggs for the cycle before I had to go in for surgery."</p><p>"What... what does that mean?" Serena asked her with a little confusion.</p><p>"It means I had the Doctor take my eggs for the cycle and they freeze them so that another woman who can't get pregnant can use them instead." Andrea explained patiently.</p><p>"Do you know if they were used?" Emily asked her.</p><p>Andrea smiled and nodded, "They were used for a woman who was struggling with fertility only a few days later and I was told that it was a viable pregnancy too."</p><p>"So you have a child out there somewhere?" Emily asked her with widened eyes.</p><p>She nodded, "Biologically, yes but it isn't really my child legally so..."</p><p>"Wow... that must be tough." Jocelyn commented.</p><p>"Not really, I mean at first it was a little... knowing that another woman was possibly able to carry my child to full term and give birth to them." Andrea replied, "I used to wonder how the pregnancy was going and whether they had been born yet, then I would wonder how the baby was. Sometimes I wonder whether the pregnancy went to full term and imagine what they might be like now. I wonder if they looked like me as a child or not."</p><p>"So, you could have a what... five-year-old? somewhere in the world?" Jocelyn asked her.</p><p>Andrea shook her head, "He or she would be six-years-old I believe based on when I was informed that it was a viable pregnancy."</p><p>"Well, that explains it." Emily commented.</p><p>"Explains what?" Andrea asked in confusion.</p><p>"Why you get along so well with Miranda's little terrors." Emily whispered, although not quietly enough.</p><p>Miranda was listening to every single word as she sat at her desk in her inner office, her eyebrow raised when she heard Emily's words but she remained silent because she wanted to listen to the rest of the conversation.</p><p>Andrea rolled her eyes, "I've told you before not to call them that, they really aren't terrors when you get to know them."</p><p>"But see? You have a child about their age somewhere in the world which is why you're so... you with them." Emily pointed out.</p><p>"I'm not sure about that." Andrea commented with a slight frown.</p><p>"You got on with them pretty much from the beginning... despite them pranking you and..." Emily started to say but did not have a chance to finish what she was going to say about the girls' prank because Andrea cut in and interrupted her.</p><p>"Emily!" She whisper shouted at the woman as she glanced towards the inner office and back in a warning.</p><p>Emily rolled her eyes, "I know, secret. Which simply proves what I was saying."</p><p>Andrea rolled her eyes in return and said nothing in response.</p><p>"So, back to your baby... is there any way that you can find out any information about the baby?" Jocelyn asked her, genuinely interested.</p><p>"No, when you donate your eggs all you're told is if they're used and if it produced a viable pregnancy or not." Andrea explained.</p><p>"When the child is older they'll be able to search for you though, won't they? Or did you opt out?" Jocelyn asked her.</p><p>"I opted in, as long as the child knows that their parents used an egg donor then they will be able to search the database using my ID code and then they will easily find out how to contact me." Andrea revealed before adding, "I make sure that my information is kept up to date so that it can be easily accessed."</p><p>"So, the birth parents could search you before they turn 18?" Emily asked her.</p><p>Andrea shook her head, "No, the agency has a rule in place that until the child turns 18 then they can't access the contact information because they have to type in their receiver code too. So by typing mine in on the site which is 03498 they wouldn't get any information other than the basic donor profile which is only a description, although because I only donated the once, all of my donor profile was wiped as soon as the eggs were used. When they turn 18 they can use their code and mine which their parents would have in order to access the information."</p><p>"What if the parents don't give them the codes?" Emily questioned.</p><p>"As long as the child has ID that matches the records of their birth then the agency will give them the contact information without needing to log in or anything." Andrea revealed.</p><p>Emily was tapping away at the computer, "Oh... you're right... I can't access any information for you... you said 03498, right?"</p><p>Andrea nodded, "Yep, that's me."</p><p>Miranda nearly dropped her cell phone that she had been using at the time on the floor when she heard the number again, she thought that she might be hearing things. There was no way that the number was the same. That was the number that she knew off by heart.</p><p>The donor number of her children's egg donor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long before the group of women were leaving for the night but Miranda remained in her office. Still shocked by what she had heard. Her thoughts were running at a million miles per hour as it went over the possible consequences of the new knowledge and wondering if it was true or not.</p>
<p>Andrea stepped into the inner office, interrupting Miranda's thought process a little as she softly asked, "Do you need anything before we leave, Miranda?"</p>
<p>"Er... no.. no, I don't." Miranda uncharacteristically stumbled over her words, not expecting the question and completely distracted by the possible revelation.</p>
<p>The dark-haired assistant nodded with a cheerful smile, "Okay, I'll see you on Monday. Have a great weekend and have a good Mother's Day." She said as she left the room and grabbed her bag from her desk to join the others who were holding the elevator to her.</p>
<p>Once the elevator doors were closed, Miranda threw her head back against the leather of the office chair, <em>What the fuck do I do now? </em>She thought to herself. <em>It just had to be her. She gets on so well with the girls... better than anyone really. Much better than their father ever has and a lot better than anyone other than me seems to have even wanted to. And then there's the fact that I love her... I didn't mean to. </em>She thought as she slammed her head into her palms whilst leaning her elbows on the glass table top of her desk, <em>I didn't even know I was falling in love with her until I realised that I didn't want him, I just wanted her... I always do.</em></p>
<p>Miranda groaned to herself in the silent office space before she pulled up the donor site on her laptop and typed in the details that she knew off by heart. The donor number and her children's donor number.</p>
<p>
  <strong>This information is currently unavailable. This may be due to the age of the recipient child/ren. If the child/ren is/are over 18 and this is an error please contact our hotline for more information.</strong>
</p>
<p>Momentarily, Miranda tapped her lip with her manicured nail, "Hmm.." In that moment she decided, she would call them up and demand the information.</p>
<p>She picked up her personal phone and dialled the number, she did not want that call to be on the main Runway phone line.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Good Evening, you have reached the Life Donation Hotline. This is Latisha speaking, how may I be of assistance today?" The polite and professional voice came through the speaker of her cell phone.</strong>
</p>
<p>"I'm looking for confirmation for the name of my children's egg donor." Miranda explained simply.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Okay, first I will need to access your account." Latisha stated before asking, "Can I have your recipient number?"</strong>
</p>
<p>Miranda reeled off the number from memory without any hesitation or pauses.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I will also need your security word." Came the next polite command.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Versace." Miranda answered.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"And your date of birth?" She asked.</strong>
</p>
<p>Miranda sighed, "Really?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Yes, Ma'am, I'm sure you understand that it is very important that I verify your identity so that we don't give the information to just anyone, especially as I can't even access your account without this information. To protect you and other clientele, only management can access the information without the required questions." Latisha explained calmly.</strong>
</p>
<p>Their strict privacy regulations was actually one of the reasons that Miranda had chosen them to begin with, so she answered the question. Giving the true date which was actually a few years older than what her Wikipedia suggested. Not that she had changed it at all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"And the children's birthdate?" Latisha questioned.</strong>
</p>
<p>Miranda gave the girls' birth date.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oh wow, they have the same birthday as my son." Latisha revealed before saying, "Okay, I'm in your account now, however, I can't reveal any information about the donor at this time as the children have not reached 18 years of age yet. I am very sorry Mrs Priestly."</strong>
</p>
<p>"Is there no way that you can tell me her name?" Miranda questioned with exasperation in her voice, "Or simply confirm the name of which I already have?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Even if you do have a name, we aren't allowed to confirm nor deny that it is the same name as we have on our system. I am very sorry." Latisha explained calmly.</strong>
</p>
<p>"I just need to know whether or not my assistant is the egg donor or not. Her name is Andrea Sachs." Miranda revealed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Latisha paused for a moment as she looked at that name on her screen, "I'm very sorry but as I said, I can not confirm nor deny whether or not a name matches what we have on our screen."</strong>
</p>
<p>Miranda groaned as she hit the red button to end the call and tossed it on the side where it skidded and came very close to falling off of the edge of the desk, "Such incompetence." She muttered despite knowing that it was policy and that there was not much of a chance of getting her answer to begin with.</p>
<p>She stood up and roughly picked up her belongings from her office that she might need over the weekend then stormed into the outer office where the book was waiting for her along with her coat and bag which Andrea had apparently neatly put on her own desk ready for when she would leave that night.</p>
<p>Miranda paused at Andrea's desk looking at how neatly the woman had put her items out for her, it was a caring gesture that had never been done by any other assistant before her. She sighed heavily and then remembered something.</p>
<p>She glanced down at the desk which her items were now resting on.</p>
<p>Slowly, Miranda stepped around the desk and before glancing around the office, she sat down at Andrea's desk.</p>
<p>A smile spread over her face as she looked at the photos that were resting on the woman's desk. They had appeared since Paris. Photos that the girls had given her that had been taken on a trip to the museum with the school. The frames had been made by the girls too. There was also a clay sculpture by Cassidy that resided there too. Caroline had given Miranda hers.</p>
<p>Miranda looked down at the bottom drawer of the desk and with another quick glance around the room, she bent down and slid the drawer open. First she moved the neatly folded spare jumper and beneath it was a zip lock bag.</p>
<p>In that zip lock bag was a small deodrant, a bottle of perfume, a hair brush, a tooth brush with a cover, and other small toiletries. She had over heard Andrea mention that she kept spares in her desk so she knew they were there.</p>
<p>Quickly, she put the clear plastic bag into her own hand bag and clipped the bag closed again.</p>
<p>Nobody would know. She would have it back by Monday. She hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miranda leaned her head back against the car seat with a heavy sigh as her hand tugged her hand bag a little closer to her.</p><p>Roy glanced in his back mirror in her direction very briefly but continued to drive professionally through the streets of Manhattan.</p><p>It did not take him long to get her to her destination but then again it didn't matter how long it had taken him because she was so distracted by her own thoughts that it seemed much quicker than was ever possible in New York City traffic.</p><p>Miranda stepped out of the car once Roy opened the door for her, tugging her bag with her and wearing her warm coat. She did not even need to pull the keys from her bag as the door swung open as she put her foot on the bottom step leading up to the house.</p><p>Cassidy and Caroline were both standing there with their arms crossed.</p><p>They were furious.</p><p>"You're late." Caroline stated.</p><p>"You promised you would be here for dinner." Cassidy cried out.</p><p>"I am very sorry, Bobseys. We can discuss this when I am inside and not on the doorstep so that the entire world is privy to our conversation." Miranda replied as she neared them and eventually stepped onto the top step.</p><p>The girls stepped back to allow her to enter, Caroline was silently fuming with her arms still crossed whilst Cassidy repeated herself and stomped her foot on the marble flooring, "You promised us!"</p><p>"I am aware of what I promised, however, something came up and I got distracted. I will make it up to you, I promise." Miranda replied as she closed the door and put her bag to the side before kneeling down in front of them.</p><p>"How?" Caroline questioned sceptically.</p><p>"Well, we could do something tomorrow together? We do have the whole weekend and I promise that I won't work if I can help it." Miranda replied.</p><p>"Even Monday?" Cassidy asked her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Monday? You have school on Monday." Miranda replied with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes at her mother and huffed a little, "You forgot that too?"</p><p>Cassidy had teary eyes, still rather upset by the fact that their mother had forgotten to get back on time in order to have dinner with the two of them.</p><p>"Forgot what, my dear?" Miranda questioned.</p><p>"We aren't going to school on Monday, it's a teacher training day." Caroline answered with another roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Oh do stop rolling your eyes at me, Caroline Rose. I have a lot on my mind at the moment and it simply slipped from me. In fact, I have booked that day off of work." Miranda revealed.</p><p>Both of the girls looked at her with shock on their faces before one asked, "Really?"</p><p>"Really." Miranda confirmed with a soft smile.</p><p>"So we have the full weekend together? Even Monday?" Caroline asked her, wanting it confirmed again.</p><p>Miranda nodded, "Yes, we do. I thought that it might be a good idea for us to go away for the weekend. We could leave first thing in the morning."</p><p>The girls suddenly looked excited, it did not take much to distract two six-year-olds. They went from pouting and stropping to grinning with excitement and bouncing around in a rather hyper manner.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Cassidy questioned.</p><p>"Well that is up to you both to decide." Miranda revealed before adding, "You can choose our house in the Hamptons, the one we have in Westchester County, or we could go to the chalet in Vermont?"</p><p>"Vermont takes forever!" Cassidy complained.</p><p>"Then we won't go there, would you like to choose the Hamptons or Westchester?" Miranda questioned.</p><p>The girls turned to each other and started to whisper between them. It did not take them long to turn back to their mother with an answer. Together they both said, "Westchester."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Miranda asked them, knowing that they could change their minds at the last moment.</p><p>"We're sure." Caroline answered for the two of them.</p><p>Cassidy nodded before adding, "We always go to the Hamptons, but when we go to Westchester we get to see Carys and see the horses too."</p><p>"And the deer." Caroline added, "I really like them."</p><p>"Okay then, I shall let Catherine know and we can meet up with them whilst we're in Bedford." Miranda said with a smile.</p><p>"Can we go to that animal farm place that we did last time?" Caroline asked her.</p><p>"Of course." Miranda answered straight away.</p><p>"And can we go to that place with the avocado fries?" Cassidy asked.</p><p>"Of course." Came the response again.</p><p>Caroline grinned, "And can Andy come too?"</p><p>"Of..." Miranda caught on to what she had been asked and paused, "I shall ask her later."</p><p>"Why not now?" Caroline asked.</p><p>"Because she is out with her friends tonight." Miranda answered.</p><p>"Why aren't you with them?" Cassidy questioned.</p><p>"I thought you wanted me home." Miranda responded with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"But it's okay if it's with Andy... especially if both of you come home after." Caroline explained.</p><p>"Did you not get inviteded?" Cassidy asked her.</p><p>"It's 'invited', Cassidy, not inviteded." Miranda corrected her politely.</p><p>Cassidy rolled her eyes, "That's what I said... inviteded."</p><p>"No, I didn't but I could not have gone anyway because I promised to be home with you tonight." Miranda explained.</p><p>"Are you sad that you didn't get inviteded? Like Caro was when Meghan didn't invite us to her birthday party?" Cassidy asked.</p><p>Miranda smiled softly, "I explained to you about the party, didn't I? Her mother couldn't afford to invite the whole class and she only had four people going."</p><p>"And we still got to pick a birthday present for her, that's why we took her with us on that trip to the Hamptons so that we could still celebrate with her."</p><p>"Exactly, you still got to celebrate with her so it was good in the end wasn't it?" Miranda pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, it was really fun." Caroline replied with a smile.</p><p>"So... are you?" Cassidy questioned, not letting the question go.</p><p>"Am I what, Bobsey?" Miranda asked with a soft smile, still on her knees in the entrance hall but now with the girls sat on her knees.</p><p>"Sad that you didn't get inviteded to go with Andy tonight?" Cassidy clarified with a slightly tilted head.</p><p>"No, I am not." Miranda lied reluctantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm surprised that she didn't give you a long list of things to do." Jocelyn commented.</p><p>Emily rolled her eyes before adding, "I can't believe you went in there and asked that to begin with, are you insane?" Her eyes widened as she asked the question because nobody asked Miranda anything.</p><p>Andrea rolled her eyes, "She's not that bad guys." She defended lightly.</p><p>"Only because you're her favourite." Emily mumbled.</p><p>Andrea, again rolled her eyes, "I am not."</p><p>"Who is it that she asks to take care of her precious Bobseys?" One of them asked.</p><p>"Well, that's because I get on with them and they ask for me to." Andrea revealed.</p><p>"And who is it that gets invited on trips with them? And on days out?" Another questioned.</p><p>"That's because the girls want me to come... have any of you tried to get on with them?" Andrea questioned, throwing it back to them.</p><p>"I do not really have any interaction with them." Serena revealed.</p><p>"I have only met them once when you met me at the park with them and they loved playing with Robyn." Jocelyn answered with a smile, "Robyn loved the attention. We should get them together again, Robyn is growing so quickly and she's starting to crawl now too."</p><p>"The girls will love that." Andrea commented with a smile.</p><p>"I am having nothing to do with them, they're terrors and you can't convince me otherwise." Emily commented.</p><p>"Hey everyone!" Nigel greeted as he approached the group of women that were all sat in the armchairs at the newly opened Canyon Club, "I can not believe you made me go all the way over the river tonight." He mumbled before whispering to Andrea who had chosen the venue, "I mean, Brooklyn, of all the places in New York City? You choose Brooklyn?"</p><p>As everyone greeted him, Andrea just laughed at what he had said, "I moved to Brooklyn remember? We can drink as much as we want and you can come and stay at my new place if you want?"</p><p>"Why on Earth did you move so far away?" Nigel questioned.</p><p>Andrea shrugged, "The price was amazing, my landlady lives in but she is rarely ever there because she lives most of the time on the West Coast so every now and then someone is staying in her room but most of the time I have the whole place to myself and she has no problem if I have someone stay the night and I already asked her about you guys."</p><p>"So, what were you all discussing whilst it took me a million years to get here?" Nigel questioned.</p><p>"We were just talking about how Ahn-drey-ah is the favourite." Emily commented.</p><p>"And how well she gets on with Miranda's girls." Serena added.</p><p>"Girls? Terrors." Emily corrected sarcastically.</p><p>Nigel laughed whilst Andrea herself just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"We have a theory though." Jocelyn revealed.</p><p>"Ooooh about? Her being the favourite or her getting on with the girls?" Nigel questioned.</p><p>"The girls." Serena replied.</p><p>"Then you just have to tell me the theory and then I will have to tell you the theory I have for the other..." Nigel revealed.</p><p>Another round of drinks later and Nigel was on the edge of his seat listening to the story of how Andrea had donated her eggs, Jocelyn made it sound very dramatic although she did reveal it only after gaining permission from Andrea first.</p><p>"So, you have to wait another 13 years?" Nigel questioned.</p><p>"Work on your maths skills, Nige... 12 years." Andrea commented with a slight chuckle.</p><p>Nigel waved it off with wave of his hand, "Now, I have a theory about why she is the favourite."</p><p>Suddenly, he had the attention of all of the women, even Andrea herself who was pretending not to notice what he had just said.</p><p>"Tell us!" Came the general consensus from Jocelyn, Serena, and Emily whilst Andrea remained silent.</p><p>"I think she has a thing for her." The increasingly drunk man revealed.</p><p>Andrea rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't be ridiculous."</p><p>"I am being serious." Nigel replied with a smirk, "And I think you have a thing for her too."</p><p>"Well that isn't exactly a secret is it? I told you all that last time we played truth or dare at Serena's birthday party a couple of months ago." Andrea revealed with yet another roll of her eyes.</p><p>Later that evening with many more drinks in them, Andrea had the drunken brain wave that triggered her into drunken texting her boss.</p><p>
  <strong>Hpoe you maanged to get hmoe oaky. How r the grils?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"How much have you had to drink? Your writing is appalling. I am home, Roy dropped me off as I am sure he informed you. The girls are well. They are fast asleep in their beds."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't know. We started on tequila shots and then went from there.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Well your writing has improved a little, did you sober up in the last few seconds?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>No, I changed the keyboard on my cell. I'm using a Grammarly one instead. It does all the work for me and suggests what I want to say too.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, for that then I am grateful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How are you getting home tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not sure but it isn't far from the club.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Call me if you get stuck. It doesn't matter what time.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>You're so cute. Thank you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't tell anyone ;)</em>
</p><p>"Hey! Where have you been? I thought you were just going to grab the next round?" Jocelyn questioned as she approached the bar where Andy was standing.</p><p>"Sorry, I got distracted, wanna give me a hand to bring the drinks back?" Andrea asked her with a smile.</p><p>"Sure." Jocelyn replied as she grabbed a couple of glasses and made her way back to the table.</p><p>Later that evening, they were ready to go home. Andrea dug in her bag to find her keys. They weren't there. "Shit!"</p><p>"What's wrong?" Nigel asked her.</p><p>"My keys aren't there, I must have left them at the office." Andrea explained with a groan.</p><p>"So, we aren't all crashing at yours after all?" Emily said, shivering a little from the cold Brooklyn air.</p><p>"No, sorry guys, not unless you want to wait and I'll go back and get the keys? Or you could come with?" Andrea suggested.</p><p>
  <strong>Are you home safely yet?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I just realised that I left my house keys at the office.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm sending Roy.</strong>
</p><p>She did not even question how Miranda knew where to send Roy, <em>We can get the subway.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Roy is on his way.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, Miranda.</em>
</p><p>"Hey guys, Roy is on his way and so I'll be able to get the keys much quicker." Andrea revealed.</p><p>"Roy? Why?" Emily questioned.</p><p>"Is it not obvious? Miranda sent him." Serena highlighted with a slight smirk.</p><p>Nigel laughed before pointing out, "If we're over that way then you might as well stay at my apartment instead? Maybe next time we can stay at yours Andy."</p><p>"When you have enough of a brain to remember your keys of course." Emily commented.</p><p>
  <strong>No problem, why don't you stay at the town house with the girls and I tonight? Save you going all the way back to Brooklyn tonight. Then tomorrow you could join us in Westchester for our weekend away. The girls would be over the moon if you could join us.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sounds great! See you soon x</em>
</p><p>"Guys! Slight change of plan, I'm not staying with you at Nigel's place tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miranda was already in her nightwear, she had moved to the kitchen to wait for Andrea's arrival and she had already prepped the guestroom for the woman. She had laid out new pyjamas and she made sure that there was everything in the bathroom that she might need for the night. She had even put a fresh bottle of water on the bedside table along with a packet of pain medication for any possible hang over and a glass for the water too.</p><p><strong>Has Roy arrived yet? </strong>She typed out with a slight frown, wondering why she hadn't heard from Roy yet or from Andrea herself, having expected some sort of confirmation.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, we are just going over Brooklyn Bridge now. They've decided to stay at Nigel's apartment instead of mine. :)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>You're still staying here, aren't you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>The girls have reminded me that they have Monday off.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, you gave everyone the day off that day.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not quite everyone. Someone has to answer the phones.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, which is why we have two women from Elias-Clarke's out of hours call centre working that day to pick up all the phone calls that come in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're just dropping them off now at Nigel's.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Good. I have something to ask you when you get here.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oooh... what?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>When you get here.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But we're talking now?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>And we will be talking when you get here too.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Or will you lose that ability on the journey?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yep! I may do. You may have to tell me now. Just in case.</em>
</p><p>Miranda found herself grinning at the silliness of the message and shaking her head, "Oh, Andrea." She sighed softly.</p><p>
  <em>Nearly there. Just turning into the street now.</em>
</p><p>It did not take long for Roy to pull up at Miranda's town house once again, his wife was not too impressed that he had been pulled out of bed at such a ridiculous hour, however, he found himself just glad that Miranda had given him enough time to put some actual trousers on and a shirt. He did not want to imagine what would happen if he turned up to work (despite the hour) in his night wear.</p><p>Miranda had already moved to the door but to not look too eager, she didn't open it quite yet. She waited.</p><p>As Andrea climbed the steps, she could see some movement through the glass and smirked. Apparently Miranda had forgotten that whoever was outside could see movement inside if the curtains were not drawn over the glass at the side of the door.</p><p>The white-haired Editor-in-Chief stepped forward and unlocked the door, greeting Andrea with a smile.</p><p>"Hi, Miranda." Andrea greeted her happily with a drunken smile, "Thanks for letting me stay tonight, it's really kind of you."</p><p>"It really is no problem, Andrea." Miranda replied as she stepped back to allow the other woman to enter the home. She gave Roy a nod and the man left straight away, he knew that he would be getting a tip as he always did for journeys like that. They were outside of his main job which meant that she always paid him extra despite not actually having to because part of his contract included a 'possible extra journeys' clause.</p><p>Andrea put her bag down by the closet door and leaned against it to get her shoes off as she did not want to be stepping on the pristine white carpets that covered many of the floors throughout the Manhattan town house. She wobbled a little and lost her balance which made her giggle.</p><p>Miranda rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Let me help you." She said softly as she moved closer and put her hand on Andrea's arm gently. "I'll do it." She said when she realised that Andrea could not undo the tiny buckles at that secured the shoes to her ankles in her drunken state.</p><p>The younger woman nodded, although what happened next was not quite what she had expected at all.</p><p>Her boss knelt down on the marble flooring of the entrance hall and cautiously picked up Andrea's right foot and placed it gently on her own knee to be able to undo the tiny buckle.</p><p>When Andrea stumbled a little, partially to do with the alcohol and partially to do with the feel of Miranda's hand on her skin, she found her hand being tugged so that it rested on Miranda's shoulder. It was effective as it helped her to balance a lot better.</p><p>Miranda did not take long to undo both of the small buckles and place each of Andrea's feet back on the floor each time she had undone the fastening.</p><p>"Stupid tiny buckles." Andrea mumbled.</p><p>"Yes, they are a little ridiculous, aren't they?" Miranda agreed.</p><p>"Why are they so tiny?" She questioned.</p><p>Miranda stood up slowly, before realising how close she was as she spoke softly, "I don't know."</p><p>Andrea smiled at the proximity and put her hands on Miranda's hips for 'stability'.</p><p>Words vanished from Miranda's mind and it went blank as she felt the woman's hands firmly gripping her hips.</p><p>"I thought you had a question to ask me?" Andrea questioned with a slight smirk on her face.</p><p>Miranda nodded, "Erm... the girls... they want you to come with us."</p><p>"Sure but shouldn't you tell me where we're going?" Andrea asked her with a slightly raised eyebrow and that smirk growing on her face, knowing exactly what she was doing to cause an effect on the woman. Or at least the drunken version of Andrea knew.</p><p>"Westchester County." Miranda answered, "We will be going to our home in Bedford for the weekend. We would very much like for you to come with us."</p><p>"You want me to... come?" Andrea asked her.</p><p>Miranda nodded.</p><p>"Okay." Andrea replied before leaning in and boldly kissing the woman.</p><p>Miranda sunk into the kiss, leaning into the woman more and almost holding the drunken woman up herself against the closet door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun began to stream through the gap in the curtains and the sound of the children's excitement filtered through the bedroom door, Miranda began to wake. Quickly, however, she became aware of a pressure on her chest and then as she looked down she realised that Andrea had slept in with her last night. As she looked down, she saw masses of dark hair spread over her pyjama-clad chest and Andrea's hand was holding on to the strap of her top. She found herself smiling at the sight that she had woken to. <em>If only I could wake up like this every day. </em>She thought to herself.</p><p>A courier had collected the hairbrush and toothbrush from her the previous day only half an hour after she had contacted the agency that would be testing the DNA against that of the girls'. The girls just thought that they were getting new hair brushes and new toothbrushes, they never questioned what was happening with their old ones.</p><p>Andrea mumbled in her sleep and started to wake but as she did Miranda tugged her a little closer. Suddenly, she was awake but no moving. She had completely frozen.</p><p>Miranda did not have time to reassure the younger woman though nor did she have time to say anything at all because as she went to open her mouth, her bedroom door burst open and both girls ran in.</p><p>They froze at the edge of the bed upon seeing Andrea in their mother's bed before screeching with excitement and launching themselves into her bed with the two women, "Andy!"</p><p>Andrea visibly relaxed and smiled, "Good Morning, Girls." She greeted them happily, discreetly checking that she was wearing clothing before sitting up, although struggling to with the weight of two girls laying over her and effectively pinning her to Miranda.</p><p>"Why are you here so early?" Cassidy questioned.</p><p>"Why are you in Mom's bed?" Caroline asked her before adding, "Why are you hugging Mom?"</p><p>Andrea went silent at the barrage of questions.</p><p>Miranda rolled her eyes and started to sit up in the bed, tugging some of the covers with her so that she would stay warm, "I invited Andrea to stay at the town house last night so that she would not have to go all the way back to Brooklyn. Then Andrea was very insistent last night that we have a sleepover in here instead of sleeping in the guest room." She revealed with a smirk.</p><p>"Did you ask her?" Caroline questioned, neither bothered by the fact that the woman had slept all night in their mother's bed.</p><p>"Yes, I did." Miranda replied.</p><p>"So?" Cassidy asked impatiently, "Are you coming with us for our weekend trip?"</p><p>Andrea nodded, "Yes, I am and thank you for inviting me." The woman said politely with a smile.</p><p>Cassidy moved and climbed into the woman's lap, hugging her tightly, "This is going to be the best weekend away ever." The youngest twin declared happily.</p><p>Miranda smiled as she watched Andrea wrap her arms around the little girl and hold her close before kissing the top of her head.</p><p>Caroline pouted a little, a bit jealous at the attention that her sister was getting before she noticed that her mother had her arms out to her and she smiled before moving into Miranda's arms in much the same way that Cassidy had done with Andrea.</p><p>"Who wants breakfast?" Miranda suggested with a smile.</p><p>The question was met with the excitement from both of the girls and a rumble from Andrea's stomach.</p><p>Both of the girls started to giggle at the sound of Andrea's stomach rumbling.</p><p>"Mom? Can we eat at that diner that we went to last time?" Caroline questioned.</p><p>"Would you rather go to the diner or have pancakes here?" Miranda offered.</p><p>The girls looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to their mother and both answering at approximately the same time, "Diner!"</p><p>"Well, in that case, you have to go and get dressed. I have already packed what we will need." Miranda said before shooing the children off of the bed.</p><p>"I should get back to mine to pack." Andrea said as she reluctantly started to get off of the bed.</p><p>"There is no need." Miranda replied before adding, "I have already packed a number of outfits in your size and I have extra toiletries for you as well."</p><p>"Oh... okay." Andrea said quietly, "Thank you."</p><p>"I hope that's okay?" Miranda questioned, doubting herself a little.</p><p>"Yes, it's fine, thank you." Andrea said softly before explaining a little, "Sorry, I'm a bit hung over."</p><p>"I was expecting as much, there are some pain killers and fresh water on the bedside table for you." Miranda said softly as she indicated to the bottle next to them.</p><p>Andrea smiled, "Thank you." She said gently before she moved closer to the bedside table and picked up the bottle to take a swig of water before also taking two of the pain killers.</p><p>"Did you have fun last night?" Miranda asked her after the woman had finished taking a drink of the water.</p><p>The younger woman nodded, "Yeah... it was great."</p><p>Miranda smiled softly, "That's good."</p><p>"You should come next time." Andrea suggested with a smile.</p><p>"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Miranda commented.</p><p>"Why not?" Andrea questioned before taking another sip of the water.</p><p>"I'm not sure that they would like their boss tagging along." Miranda highlighted with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Andrea shrugged lightly before replying, "They'll get used to it after a while."</p><p>Miranda did not comment on that, but simply smiled.</p><p>"I... erm... I am sorry if I overstepped last night." Andrea apologised with nervousness in her voice.</p><p>"Don't apologise." Miranda said confidently before cupping Andrea's cheek, "There was no overstepping at all."</p><p>"But I kissed you." Andrea highlighted.</p><p>"And I kissed you back." Miranda pointed out.</p><p>"And I insisted that I sleep in here with you." Andrea added.</p><p>"And I let you." Miranda replied with a smirk.</p><p>"But I tried to sleep in here... without clothes!" She whisper shouted, scandalised at herself.</p><p>Miranda chuckled, "Maybe I'll let you another time but the only problem was... you were drunk and I was sober. I refuse to allow anything to happen whilst you're under the influence of alcohol."</p><p>"So... things can happen if I'm sober?" Andrea questioned.</p><p>Miranda smirked, "We shall see..."</p><p>"I'm sober now." Andrea highlighted, suddenly a little more confident now.</p><p>Miranda leaned in but just as she got within a breath of Andrea's lips, she whispered, "The girls are waiting." Before getting up from the bed and making her way towards the closet leaving Andrea to throw herself back onto the bed with a frustrated groan.</p><p>Inside the closet, Miranda chuckled to herself as she selected what she wanted to wear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miranda had opted to drive to their home in Westchester County as it was only a couple of hours North from where they lived and it meant that they would not be without a car for the entire weekend that they were outside of Manhattan.</p><p>Andrea and Miranda made sure that the girls were safely buckled up in the back seat with the toys that they opted to take with them for the journey and they even made sure that the movie the girls had chosen was set up on the television screens that lived on the backs of the seat rests where the girls could see them easily.</p><p>It did not take them long to get to their first destination, thankfully, as the girls were getting rather hungry. Their first destination was a small cafe in the Northern part of the Bronx, admittedly it was not where they would usually go but they had come across it by accident a number of years ago and now they simply loved it there. It was run by a Puerto Rican family and they had, by this point, been to the cafe so many times that the owners knew their names (even if they did mix the girls up every now and then).</p><p>The girls rushed in, rather excited. Both were matching dresses but in different colours; Caroline in purple and Cassidy in green with their hair tied up with coordinating bows.</p><p>"Hola! Cassidy, Caroline!" An older woman with mid-length dark but graying hair greeted them both with a huge smile on her face, "We have not seen you in so long! Oh you have grown!"</p><p>Both girls grinned happily, "We're going up to see the horses." Caroline revealed.</p><p>"And we needed your breakfast so that we can make it allllll the way there." Cassidy added with a flair of dramatisation, especially when she said the word 'all' as she made it seem as it if it were thousands of miles away.</p><p>"Ah, yes, well in that case my breakfast is exactly what you need." The woman said with a grin, "And you're in luck... you're favourite booth is free, just for you!"</p><p>"Yay!" The two children cheered with excitement before they ran over to the booth, it was often used by the staff as a small office or for breaks so it meant that it was usually the one free booth in the cafe and was rarely busy enough to fill that one too. Not that the girls knew that of course, as they always thought that Dolores or Dolly as they called her, saved it especially for them. Not that anyone was going to correct their assumption of course.</p><p>"Good Morning, Miranda." Dolores greeted the woman politely with a smile,</p><p>Miranda nodded, acknowledging the woman before she spoke, "Good Morning, Dolores. I hope that you and your family are doing well?"</p><p>Dolores smiled happily, "Si, we are well. Yours too, I hope?"</p><p>The white-haired woman smiled and nodded as she briefly placed her hand on Andrea's back, guiding her lovingly further into the family-owned cafe, "We are." She replied simply although her action spoke much more loudly than her words did.</p><p>Dolores simply smiled and nodded, before she moved to place the menus on the table including two children's menus which had the option to colour them in. She also placed two individual pots of crayons down in front of the girls, knowing from previous experience that they quite often preferred to have their own individual things rather than to share.</p><p>The girls had already sat down in the booth, opting to sit on the same side as each other which left the other side for the two adults, 'forcing' them to sit next to each other. Not that they minded at all with that arrangement, in fact, they were rather fond of the idea.</p><p>Andrea slid into the booth first before Miranda sat gracefully next to her.</p><p>"Can I get you some drinks whilst you look over the menu?" Dolores asked them.</p><p>"I'll have my usual coffee." Miranda before looking over at the girls, "What would you like?"</p><p>"Chocolate milkshake!" Cassidy said with excitement.</p><p>"Cookies and Cream milkshake, please?" Caroline asked with a little more self-control than that of her sister.</p><p>"Ooooh, a cookies and cream milkshake sounds divine." Andrea commented, "I'll have one of those too."</p><p>Miranda had been about to say no because of the amount of sugar that they no doubt would consume with the actual meal added to the amount in their chosen drinks, however, when she heard Andrea ask for one too, she knew that she had been out voted before she was even able to raise the question. She shook her head briefly as she realised where the two girls had gotten their sweet tooth from, it had been one of the many things that she had wondered about the donor because her husband hated sweet foods and strangely had an aversion to cold foods too, unlike the girls who loved anything with sugar and adored ice-cream products.</p><p>"Okay then, I'll get those started whilst you take a look at the menus." The owner said with a cheerful smile before she left them to it and made her way over to the counter where she was able to make up the milkshakes and start the coffee machine up for Miranda's drink.</p><p>"Do you come here often?" Andrea asked her with curiosity.</p><p>Miranda raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Are you trying to use a pick-up line on me, Andrea?" She questioned with amusement.</p><p>Andrea's jaw dropped, "No.. no... I was just curious because the girls seem to get on so well with Dolores and you know each other by name too."</p><p>Miranda smirked, "I was joking, Andrea. Although pick-up lines are welcomed from you, it is true that we have been here a number of times ever since before the girls were born. I came here when I was pregnant with them when I first bought the house in Westchester, it was always a nice place to get away if I wanted to be by myself."</p><p>For breakfast, Miranda ended up having an egg whites omelette with various vegetables inside whilst all three of the others had pancake stacks for theirs where they could choose their own toppings from a wide range of options. Again, Miranda realised the exact source of their sweet teeth.</p><p>They did not stay for long at the cafe after they had eaten their breakfast but by the time that the food had been devoured by the four of them, the two women had gravitated towards each other and become considerably closer to each other in the booth. Close enough that Miranda's thigh was very close to touching that of Andrea's.</p><p>When they left the cafe, Miranda instinctively reached out and placed her hand gently on Andrea's lower back, guiding her out of the establishment much in the same way as she had when they had entered, however, this time it was a little more open than it had been beforehand.</p><p>"Do you think we'll get an invite to the wedding?" Carlos asked his Ma from the kitchen window that led from the kitchen to the counter area of the cafe.</p><p>"I hope so, I plan on catering for it." Dolores commented.</p><p>Carlos smirked, "They'll probably get some fancy chef in, Ma."</p><p>"You could be fancy if you could be bothered to put a tie on." She replied as she lightly hit him with the tea towel that had previously been hooked onto her waist.</p><p>Carlos rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean Ma."</p><p>"Well, whose cooking was it that she was eating throughout her pregnancy? Couldn't eat anything else!" Dolores questioned.</p><p>"Ours and boy was that fun." A voice commented from behind Dolores.</p><p>The woman turned to see her daughter leaning against the counter, rolling her eyes, "Three in the morning and she wants an omelette and who has to get up and cook in her pyjamas?" She paused for a moment, "That's right, me! Cause my brother was too lazy to get up."</p><p>Dolores smiled, "And she was very grateful for that, she did thank you remember... those clothes that she sent for you and that reference that she gave you too, Dee."</p><p>Meanwhile, in the car on the way to Westchester County, Miranda was driving whilst the girls were in the back watching their movie quite happily. After driving for a while, Miranda discreetly reached out and took hold of Andrea's hand that was on the woman's thigh. For the rest of the drive her right hand was securely held within Andrea's hands and resting in the woman's lap. She only took her hand back when she needed it for a driving function but for the most part she drove to their home in Bedford with one hand. She felt pleased that she hadn't gone for the manual car and had opted for the automatic because in that moment it meant that she did not have to take her hand away from Andrea's as often.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It did not take them long before they were pulling into a country lane, Andrea was watching out of the window at the scenary. It had been a while since she had been in the countryside as she hadn't been back to Ohio in months and Central Park did not exactly count considering the fact that she could see the tower blocks wherever she stood in the park.</p><p>They then turned down an even smaller country lane and Miranda drove down the winding road further until they stopped outside a two story home. The building was adorned with white wooden slats and seemed to be in an 'L' shape with two chimneys and a huge expanse of gardens surrounded by masses of tall trees.</p><p>There was a crunch of the sound of the tyres rolling onto gravel driveway. Miranda shut off the engine and both of the women got out of the car before helping the girls out of the car too. The driveway was an arch that curved around the post box and a circular flower bed whilst the border of the driveway was a variety of bushes and flowers in a semi-circle flower bed. A cobblestone pathway lead them towards the house and they could hear barking as soon as they moved closer.</p><p>"Patricia?" Andrea questioned.</p><p>"I had Roy bring her up." Miranda explained before adding, "She hates to stay in the car for too long and I knew that we were going to the cafe first. You didn't think that I would leave her behind, did you?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Andrea smiled as they made their way up the path before Miranda stepped forward and unlocked the grey painted wooden door which had two windows in the top of it, a golden knocker in the middle and it was decorated with a carved wooden triangle above the door. On each side of the door was a lantern, whilst to the left was large window behind a patio set and then the bottom section of the L shaped building. To the right of them was a small window and then a larger window along with a winding path that seemed to go towards a decking area at the side of the house.</p><p>Miranda pushed open the door and as soon as it was open wide enough, Patricia bounded out to them and made a fuss of the girls and Miranda before jumping at Andrea. Miranda was about to scold the dog, however, before she managed to utter a singular word, Andrea was laughing and, whilst holding Patricia awkwardly, spun her slightly. Miranda rolled her eyes, realising that it must happen quite frequently.</p><p>The girls, however, were simply laughing as they seemed to find it highly amusing that Andrea had treated the dog much like a young child.</p><p>Once down, the dog seemed rather happy and content so she returned to her place on the sofa in the living room.</p><p>As Andrea moved further into the house, she noticed the living room to the left of her and stepped inside. She was amazed by the sight of the very large window that showed the back of the property, it was a huge area of woods which was deep in a large ravine type area.</p><p>"Feel free to explore, I'm going to get our bags with the help of the girls." Miranda offered.</p><p>"I can help and then take a look later?" Andrea suggested.</p><p>Miranda shook her head, "No, it won't take long, we don't have much with us."</p><p>Andrea nodded and whilst Miranda and the girls were outside, she took the opportunity to explore the house. The living room had two large sofas, one of which was taken up by Patricia who was looking out of the window. She moved closer to the dog to see what she was watching and the closer she got the more she heard her grumbling. Then she saw that the dog was watching a large group of deer and could not help but chuckle to herself, "Oh,Trishy." She said softly as she ruffled the dog's fur.</p><p>Next, she made her way to the other side of the room where there was a white wooden door and through the door was a bedroom with a fireplace. <em>This must be the master bedroom</em>, she thought to herself as she took in the large bed, the seating area, the walk-in closet, and the bathroom. Andrea returned to the living room before making her way through the rest of the downstairs of the house. She noticed the marble flooring in the entrance hall and the wooden flooring throughout the rest of the level then she discovered a restroom, a closet, a door leading to the basement, and a large kitchen/dining room area too. She stepped further into the kitchen which had a large dining table centred in the room and was again amazed at the view that the room offered. It also had a huge window leading to the back of the property but it also had two large double doors leading out to the decking area which she had spotted when she was outside.</p><p>The decking area seemed to be covered by a trellis and roses adorned the sides along with passion flowers. Her two favourite flowers. The decking descended further into the garden with a rockeries and a lawn. She could see in the distance a basketball court and a swimming pool as well as what appeared to be an area to play Tennis too.</p><p>She returned to entrance hall and peered into the other door, wondering what was in the basement. She gradually made her way down into the basement and found a huge playroom, again it had a large window leading to the back of the property but this also had a door leading to the woods as well. The other door that she found led to a utility and mud room before it led to a boiler room as well as a door that led outside beneath the decking.</p><p>She backtracked her steps and made her way back out of the basement, pausing to check another door that she noticed but that was just an unfinished section of basement which held storage and other boring items.</p><p>Soon she found herself walking up the stairs which had photos of the children decorating the wall all the way up. First it led her to a large bathroom, before she found a double bedroom, then another, and then another. In the third one that she found on the first floor, however, she also found Miranda and the girls who must have come in when she was in the basement or exploring another part of the house.</p><p>Miranda stepped forward, "What do you think?" She asked her.</p><p>"Beautiful." Came the reply, "The views are amazing."</p><p>"Yes, they are." Miranda agreed as she tucked a stray strand of Andrea's hair back behind the woman's ear, her eyes on her and not the view.</p><p>Andrea smiled but before she could reply, the girls interrupted excitedly, "Andy! Come and see Mom's room! Then we can show you ours too."</p><p>The girls excitedly grabbed a hand each and they showed her the double bedroom which was bigger than the other bedrooms on that floor, and had a huge window that overlooked the back of the property much like the kitchen and living room both did. A set of double doors led to a bathroom with a claw footed bath tub and shower too along with two sinks and vanity units. The window that resided beside the bath tub overlooked the large expanse of land and she could not help but want to relax in that with that view to look at. She found herself smiling as she also imagined not being alone in there.</p><p>Next, the girls took her back into the bedroom and down a small hallway that led to another door. Through the door was what could be the size of yet another bedroom, however, it had been transformed into a dressing room.</p><p>"Your bedroom is amazing, Miranda." Andrea commented as the girls dragged her back through the main section of the room and back out onto the hallway. The first room that they came to was Cassidy's where there seemed to be a lot of green and glitter everywhere. It had a cream carpet with a double bed in the middle whilst the walls were a lime green with one covered in glitter. The bed was adorned with coordinating bed linen with a sequin design on it and there was a large closet at the side. There was also a princess canopy in cream that draped over the bed and a number of stuffed animals seemed to reside on there. One of the windows led to the side of the house where the decking area was and the other two windows led to the front of the house.</p><p>Outside of the bedrooms were also two linen closets.</p><p>The next bedroom that the girls' showed her, despite her having already seen it, was a purple version of the first. Everything was exactly the same. The name on the door was different, and the views were too. One led to the decking area much like Cassidy's one had but the other led to the back of the property. A view that Andrea had already decided that she loved. Each time she looked, she noticed something different whether it was a feature or an animal such as deer, squirrels or even red cardinals.</p><p>"Would you like a snack for lunch or would you rather play for a while, girls?" Miranda asked her two daughters as she stepped into Caroline's room.</p><p>"Play!" Both of the girls cheered.</p><p>Miranda nodded, "Okay then, you know the rules. Don't go near the pool without an adult and don't go outside of the usual area."</p><p>"Okay, Mom!" The two of them said as they made their way out of the room.</p><p>"And don't run down the stairs." Miranda said making them slow down and roll their eyes.</p><p>"And stop rolling your eyes." She added, knowing them well enough to know that is exactly what they would do.</p><p>Andrea chuckled at that, "Your house is really beautiful." She commented with a smile.</p><p>"I'm glad that you agreed to come with us." Miranda replied as she stepped closer to the other woman and cupped her cheek lightly.</p><p>The dark-haired woman found herself smiling and leaning into the warmth of her boss' palm, "I'm glad that you offered..."</p><p>"You didn't have plans did you? For the time off?" She asked her with curiosity.</p><p>"Not unless you count spending time with Ben and Jerry on the sofa in my pyjamas as plans?" Andrea answered with a slight shrug.</p><p>"Who is taking care of the kittens whilst you're here?" Miranda questioned.</p><p>Andrea grinned before answering, "Emily and Serena."</p><p>"I wonder how long it will take for Serena to convince Emily that they need kittens too?" Miranda quieried.</p><p>The younger woman shrugged, "Not long, I don't think."</p><p>After a moment's pause, Miranda took her moment, leaning in closer to Andrea and pressed her lips to hers softly.</p><p>It was brief and loving but as they pulled back both of the women had smiles on their faces.</p><p>"I'm very glad that you came." Miranda repeated, giving an entirely different meaning to what she had just said previously.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: The house is based on a real house in Bedford, New York that is currently available to rent on Air BnB. It is called 'Charming antique home on 4 acres of woods' if you would like to check it out. Some aspects were altered for the purposes of the story. Feel free to message me if you would like the link.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After allowing the children to play outside with Patricia for a while, Miranda opted to make a light lunch for them all. She opted for cut vegetables with a mix of dips which they ate on the decking area of their Westchester home.</p><p>Andrea leaned back in the chair that she was sat on and glanced around at her surroundings, it was such a contrast to her tiny balcony in New York City and the most important factor to her was the company. Beside her was the woman she had fallen in love with and opposite were the two children who she adored.</p><p>It did not take the girls long to be pleading with their mother to allow them to continue playing in the grounds of the property and with a nod of her head, Miranda allowed it. As soon as they knew that they had permission to leave the table, the sound of their cheering and running from the decking area filled the area.</p><p>Miranda simply smiled at the sound of her two daughters and she leaned slightly to the left, taking Andrea's hand in hers gently.</p><p>Andrea lightly squeezed the other woman's hand in response with a smile pasted on her face as she too leaned in to the shared space as their chairs were already rather close to each other despite the expanse of space available to them on the decking area.</p><p>Patricia was barking softly as she ran around with the girls in an attempt to join in with them as they played their own version of basketball on the court that had come with the property when Miranda had first purchased it from an elderly couple whilst she was in the early stages of pregnancy.</p><p>She had wanted a place where she would be able to relax and a place where she would be able to bring the children for time away from the busy and bustling city of New York. She had never brought anyone to the house before, the only ones who had been to the house were people that she had drop things off. Andrea was the first person that she had ever invited with her from the city up to Westchester. It was quite a big deal for her to willingly allow someone else into their sanctuary, not that Andrea was yet aware of that fact of course.</p><p>Later that evening, after having their dinner and getting the girls to bed (although they had ended up in the same bed as each other as they had decided to take it in turns, the first night would be Cassidy's room and the second night would be Caroline's room), the two women were sitting on the sofa in the living room with a glass of wine each.</p><p>Patricia had put herself to bed in the downstairs bedroom when Andrea had left the door open.</p><p>There was a movie on the television that Miranda had allowed Andrea to choose.</p><p>Not that either of them were taking any notice of the movie of course.</p><p>They weren't even paying attention to their wine glasses which had been left abandoned on the coffee table in front of them.</p><p>Instead of tasting the flavours hidden in the wine, their tongues were busy tasting something much different.</p><p>The two women were sat on the sofa, each of them turned slightly to the side as their arms wrapped around each other, tugging the other woman closer and kissing her passionately.</p><p>It did not take long before Miranda was tugging Andrea to straddle her lap.</p><p>Wanting more, and not wanting to scare the children if they were to come down stairs, Andrea stood up from her boss' lap.</p><p>Miranda pouted slightly, frustrated and annoyed that Andrea had put a stop to their activities as well as the fact that she was no longer in her lap, "Where do you think you're going?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Andrea smirked at the woman's reaction and reached out her hand to take Miranda's before tugging her to stand, "I thought that we could take it... elsewhere?" She suggested as she grabbed the television remote and turned it off before leading the woman to what had become 'her' bedroom for the weekend.</p><p>She reached the door, however, and realised that she could not drag Miranda to her bed because it was already occupied. Patricia was spread out in such a way that she took up the entire bed to herself.</p><p>Miranda rolled her eyes, "My bed is much more comfortable and maybe we could take advantage of my bathtub? I know you had your eye on it."</p><p>Andrea kissed the white-haired woman passionately, her hands roaming down the sides of her slim body and tugging her closer to her, briefly stopping to lean against the piano and multiple walls before they eventually made it to the stairs. Even at the stair case they could not keep their hands off of each other as they kissed all the way up the stairs, pausing at various points to lean against the banister of the stairs as well as the wall.</p><p>Eventually, they made it to the bedroom, "The bath will take too long." Miranda decided as she tugged Andrea towards her bed, closing the door behind them as they entered the room and flicking the lock. Just in case.</p><p>The following morning, they awoke in each other's arms as the sun filtered through the window and disturbing their slumber.</p><p>"I suppose we should get up and feed the girls?" Andrea suggested from her position, curled up with Miranda. Skin on skin.</p><p>Miranda tugged her closer and kissed her head softly, "They will amuse themselves for quite a while in the playroom which will give us time to take advantage of rather large bath tub."</p><p>"Hmm... I like your thinking." Andrea commented before, reluctantly getting out of bed and out of Miranda's arms in order to go and start running the bath in preparation.</p><p>She threw in some bath milk and petals, she also lit some candles around the area.</p><p>As the bath was running, Miranda came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist before kissing the side of her neck.</p><p>Andrea smiled, enjoying the view out of the window that led to only woodland but enjoying the feel of being in Miranda's arms much more, especially the feeling of her lips travelling down her neck...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Monday afternoon, they were all reluctantly returning to Miranda's main home in the Upper East side of Manhattan. The girls had been bribed with the promise that they would return another weekend so that they could swim more in the pool and explore the woods a little more as they had been doing with Andrea the previous day. Andrea had even agreed to come along on the next trip (following a little pressure from both of the girls and a little... convincing from Miranda, not that she needed much convincing).</p><p>Miranda was driving again on the way back whilst holding hands with her new girlfriend, meanwhile, in the back of the car the girls were being amused by another movie. This time it was a sing along version of the latest Mary Poppins movie. It did not take them long to get home from Westchester to NYC though, even with the New York traffic as they did not stop off at the cafe like they had done on the way there and instead opted to drive straight through with only a brief stop so that the girls could use the restrooms.</p><p>As the girls were unpacking the bags that they had taken with them to Westchester, Miranda was standing in the kitchen, near the breakfast bar kissing Andrea quite happily as she leaned back against the kitchen counter.</p><p>Andrea ran her hands gently up her new girlfriend's sides as she deepened the kiss and pressed her against the breakfast bar a little more than she already had been.</p><p>Unfortunately, for both of them, Miranda's cell phone began to ring just as Andrea had lifted the woman onto the top of the counter, "I have to get that." She mumbled against Andrea's lips as her lover continued to kiss her in an attempt to ignore the sound of the phone ringing in the background.</p><p>Andrea groaned with disappointment and reluctantly she stepped back from the other woman so that she could allow Miranda to slide down gracefully from the work top in order to get her cell phone from her handbag.</p><p>Once Miranda had extracted her phone from her bag and accepted the call, she took the phone call into her study and closed the door behind her as she had recognised the number on the screen as soon as she saw it on the lit up screen.</p><p>The younger woman frowned slightly and sighed at the abrupt ending to their activities as she was rather disappointed although she did understand that work would, at times, interfere with such things. Andrea took a deep breath before she made her way up the stairs towards where she knew she would be able to find both of the girls. They had been up there for quite a while which meant that they would no longer be 'unpacking' their case but would instead be playing with their toys or entertaining themselves in the den.</p><p>Meanwhile, downstairs in Miranda's main study, the woman was on the phone to the testing facility that was testing the DNA samples that she had sent to them. Miranda had decided that due to the nature of the test and the importance of it, she would pay the extra fee so that they would test the results much quicker and also so that she would be able to receive the results much sooner too. It was extremely important to her that she get the results as soon as possible and although she was hoping and wanting thm instantly, she knew that it was impossible to achieve such a thing no matter how much money she threw at the facility. She nodded as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone despite knowing that they could not see her, "Thank you." She said politely as she ended the phone call and dropped her cell onto the desk in front of her.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Miranda leaned her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows on the surface of the desk before she eventually threw herself backwards slightly so that she was leaning against her chair where she had sat down.</p><p>Miranda found herself, quite uncharacteristically, chuckling to herself, "Of course it's her." She said softly with a shake of her head, "I have fallen in love with the mother of my children." She soon found herself smiling brightly at the thought of her Andrea.</p><p>Later on that evening, Miranda found herself sat on her sofa with her legs curled beneath her as she leaned into Andrea's kiss. Her hands were tugging at Andrea's clothing in an attempt to pull her closer to her, it seemed as if she could not get close enough to the other woman.</p><p>Andrea smiled into the kiss and tugged her closer too before she deepened the kiss.</p><p>"I... have... to... tell you... something." Miranda revealed in between kisses as she attempted to pull back for a moment.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a serious look on her lover's face and Andrea was unsure of how to react to that or what to think about it, "Is everything okay?" She questioned with concern as she cupped the other woman's cheek lovingly.</p><p>"Yes." Miranda replied before adding a little less confidently, "Or at least I hope they will be."</p><p>"You're worrying me." Andrea commented with a slight frown on her face, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing is wrong, it's just I have something that I have to tell you." Miranda clarified calmly as she looked down at their hands which were now joined.</p><p>Andrea nodded, "Okay." She said softly, "I'm listening."</p><p>"I want to tell you something but I need you to listen first and wait until I finish." Miranda explained calmly as she looked into the depths of Andrea's eyes, falling further in love with each look. </p><p>Andrea nodded, "Okay." She replied as she agreed with what the woman had said to her. </p><p>"A long time ago, I discovered that I would never be able to have children." She began, diving straight in and causing a rather confused expression to spread on Andrea's face, "I came to terms with that but I still wanted children and more importantly, I still had this unexplainable need to experience pregnancy and all the joys that it comes with." </p><p>The dark-haired woman sat patiently and listened as she had agreed to. </p><p>Miranda continued, "So I reached out to an agency, it was the best agency around at the time and well... it still is." She took a breath and a moment to pause before continuing, "It was a fertility agency and they assisted me in finding an egg donor. That was how I had my twin girls."</p><p>Andrea was a little confused but continued to listen. </p><p>"The donor number is something that I have had memorized ever since I selected the profile for my children." Miranda revealed before she added, whilst looking at Andrea, "03498 is the number and until Friday I had not heard anyone say that number since I was pregnant with them." The Editor-in-Chief took a deep breath, "I wasn't sure it was true at first, despite so many factors but I... I did a DNA test, I know it was against the rules and I know I should have asked permission but I didn't want you to get your hopes up if it wasn't true... but it is." </p><p>Andrea had tears streaming down her face as she looked at the woman in shock. </p><p>"But it's true." Miranda revealed, "You are the biological mother to Caroline and Cassidy." </p><p>"Do... they know?" Andrea questioned. </p><p>Miranda shook her head, "Not yet, I wanted to tell you first and I wanted for us to tell them together." </p><p>"Together?" Andrea questioned. </p><p>"Well, that's what we are... aren't we?" Miranda asked her in return, "And I was hoping that would... continue to be so." </p><p>Andrea smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course." She said softly as she leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to the other woman's lips, "Always." </p><p>Miranda leaned in and kissed her again, "Are you okay? What are you thinking?" </p><p>"I am so happy right now... I have the best girlfriend I could ever ask for and I just found out that the girls that I love to bits are..." Andrea paused, "It's just a little... wow though." </p><p>"Wow." Miranda repeated, "I think that sums it up perfectly, my love." She commented as she leaned in and kissed her deeply, "I love you." </p><p>"I love you too." Andrea replied softly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>